Time-Warp
by emotionalendings99
Summary: When Tara falls into the deep world of Undertale, her life is-quite literally-changed forever as she seeks friendship in a golden flower...
1. Chapter 1-The Golden Flower

**Time Warps:**

Blackness surrounded Tara, as she plummeted down, and down, and down. All she could hear was her beating heart thrashing in her chest.

After a long time, she hit some golden flowers; and stood up.

"How am I alive?" Tara whispered to herself.

The room was grey-stoned and had a small green patch, with flowers in the centre.

Tara stood up and surveyed the room. Nothing moved. Nothing made a sound.

Silence filled the room and Tara felt a tear trickle down her cheek. Her home was gone. She couldn't get back. How was she to ever see her friends again?

Tara sat down and wept the tears of a million days of death. Her home was gone. Her friends were gone.

Her girlfriend was gone…

Suddenly, footsteps sounded and Tara hid in the corner, shaking from her tears. Tara could hear the ba-boom of her heart and her rattling breaths, escaping from her like sonic booms.

Peeking around the corner, Tara saw a giant creature, with horns and floppy ears. The creature said "No-one. Flowey was right!" Before leaving the room.

Sinking to the floor, Tara screamed uncontrollably. She had never felt so alone. Pain ebbed through her body, like a giant spider web freezing over her veins.

Huddling in the corner, she cried herself to sleep.

The next day she awoke to find a face up in hers. Screaming, Tara leaped to the other side of the room.

"Please!" Said the thing "I have no arms, and thus I cannot hurt you!"

"W-who are you?" Tara trembled

"My name?" The little yellow flower smiled sweetly "Is Flowey. Flowey the Flower. Oh don't go!" He cried as I attempted to run off.

"Why shouldn't I?" I trembled.

"Because without my help, Toriel-the creature you saw yesterday-will kill you!"

Tara slowly walked toward Flowey.

"So will you help me?"

Flowey smiled in a tooth-gaping grin

"Of course I will!" He chuckled softly "It's not like I don't have a soul!"


	2. Chapter 2-A meeting with Death

Tara stood at the entrance to the next room. Flowey was wrapped around her arm, his cold, string-like vines pressing against her flesh, like the touch of death itself. The two peeked into the barren room. Empty. Hurrying forward, Tara and Flowey were suddenly jumped upon, by Frogget

Quickly, Flowey unwound himself and snarled at Frogget. Lightning fast, he snapped the creature's neck and it disintegrated.

"What was that for?" Cried Tara

"He can't know we're here. He'd tell. I had no choice!"

Flowey jumped up and re-wound himself around Tara's arm. Queasily, Tara stumbled forward, hiding in the shadows.

At long last they found a little house in the ruins. Pink bricks were the outside layer of, what appeared to be, a beautiful house. Tara gasped when she saw it.

"I-it's beautiful!"

"Yeah" Flowey grouched "it's also home to goat-lady."

Tara stared at him in horror

"You brought me here!"

"It's the only way through the ruins, now please come on!"

Entering the house, Tara instantly fell in love with the polished wooden floor and the brown-silk carpet, which spiralled down a set of stairs.

"Down the stairs" Flowey smiled

As if in a dream, Tara swayed elegantly down the stairs.

A long corridor greeted the two. They hurried along to the end, where Tara gasped. Toriel was there!

Sans waited outside the door, as small, beautiful snowflakes landed on my skull.

"Knock-knock" I joked

"Who's there?" Came the soft reply.

"Lucy"

Sans waited, but all he heard was a muffled thud.

"Flowey?!"

"She's not dead, don't worry. Just unconscious!"

Sans frowned, as the door opened and out stepped a human, with a flower twined around her arm.

"What did you do?" Sans asked softly

The girl screamed in shock when she saw him.

"Please Mister…uh…skeleton!" She quivered "Don't kill us!"

"I won't kill you!" Sans stated "But he," He pointed at Flowey, as his eye glowed "Has to go!"

Suddenly, the girl's arm dropped off; Flowey went tumbling down, into the snow.

"Flowey!" She screamed

"Tara! Go!" The flower screeched "I'll meet you at Asgore's castle!"

A shockwave erupted from Sans; Tara was sent flying through the air. Airborne, she looked down. There were million of those creatures and a small little town.

Suddenly, she began to fall and fall.

The stream rushed toward her face; so she braced herself for the impact.

Instead, however, her face was jarred and her jaw moved out of place, as she slammed into a wooden plank.

Unconscious, she fell into a deep slumber.

When she awoke, she was on a boat, rowing toward a giant castle

Looking around, however, she saw the cloaked figure of death-minus the staff-looking right back at her.

She screamed


End file.
